A Little Hoenn Joyride
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: The Hoenn Starters decide to for a cruise through the region and beyond.
1. On The Road

**Peace everybody The Truth here with another one. Now the inspiration for this story came when I stumbled upon a funny picture of the Hoenn starters (Sceptile, Blaziken, and Swampert.) Chilling in a car. So get a snack and a drink, sit back relax and enjoy!**

It was a calm, and peaceful outside Petalburg Woods. The sun was shining, the Taillow were singing as Blaziken and Sceptile were making their way toward a tree waiting for their longtime friend Swampert. Although Sceptile was very patient and was sitting on a branch chewing on a twig, Blaziken was sitting under the tree and she was ready lose it as she was getting tired waiting on the water and ground type.

"What's taking this guy so long, I'm going crazy over here?!" Blaziken said as she was filing her talons. "Aw come on give him a break you know he's gotta find good a magazine to read, and by the way don't you think your talons are sharp eno—whoa!" Sceptile said as he just barely avoided Blaziken throwing her nail file at him.

"Two things, first off these can never be too sharp(she said showing off her freshly sharpened claws), and second(at this point she turned her outstretched claw into a flaming fist) do not question what I'm doing!" "Alright, sheesh calm down it was only a question." "Yeah we'll your question almost got charred to ashes." Blaziken said barely being able to contain her impatience. "Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the rays girl? You're a fire type you should like this weather." Blaziken stood up and warned him, "Don't make me come up there and hit you with a Fire Punch." Sceptile flinched at the threat."It was only a suggestion."

After a few minutes Septile decided to leave the rowdy fire type alone as she was already angry enough waiting for Swampert to come out of his home. After about a half an hour later the water-ground type finally emerged from his half submerged home. "Finally we been waiting forever!" Blaziken shouted. "You know I was seconds away from getting burned to a crisp because of you." Sceptile said. "Really now? Are you sure you weren't trying to purposely piss her off again?" Swampert retorted. "Not this time I swear! I was asking her simple questions and she just all aggro on me!"

"Too bad you should of known by now that she isn't a patient Pokemon." Swapert said. The grass types eyes almost bugged out his head when he exclaimed, "Should of known?! You never told me this before!"

"You're right he didn't but I did. I told you multiple times I have little patience and your ignorance is one of the main things that wears it thin." Blaziken surprisingly calmer now.

"Well now that you're finally calm can we go now?" Sceptile asked. "Sure but I'm driving." "That ain't fair Blaze why you gotta drive? I can drive too you know and I'm a good driver!" Sceptile argued. "Right just like how you drove _so_ good in Verdanturf Town, destroyed a fence and ruined Mrs. Vileplume's flowers right?"

Sceptile pondered this for a while. "Well… everything after that was good." "No it wasn't it got worse!" Swampert exclaimed. "Oh really now how could anything possibly of gotten worse?" "Well let's see after that you scared all her baby Oddish when you honked the horn." Swampert said. "Then you drove through the storage house and almost hit Kangaskhan while scaring her kid half to death." Blaziken added. "And to top it all off if that wasn't enough you crashed into the Rusturf Tunnel making all the Whismur in there cry and use Hyper Voice and Screech!" Swampert finished. "Yep and my ears are STILL ringing from that little fiasco you caused!" Blaziken said massaging her ears.

"Okay, okay so I'm not the best driver! But why can't Swampert drive?!" Sceptile questioned. "Because unless you want us to get pulled over for me trying to read and drive at the same time she's driving." Swampert responded. In the midst of Sceptile's complaining Blaziken started to get agitated again. "So what are trying to say Sceptile you don't trust me as a driver?" Blaziken said with venom dripping from her voice. "Well, uh yes?" Sceptile said reluctantly. "And what makes you so uneasy about me driving?" Her wrists flared up after and she was hoping he'd say something stupid. "It just that you know girls aren't that good a drivers and I think -

POW!

Sceptile couldn't even finish his statement when was hit with a vicious Blaze Kick that left a mean scar on his back. Blaziken was still a little heated but was calming down.

"You OK Blaze?" Swampert said while checking on Sceptile who was out cold. "I'm much better, you know I don't mean to be so pissy all the time but when he says some fuck shit like that I can't hold back anymore." "I hear ya and he wonders why I don't step sometimes when you attack him."

"He'll learn one day maybe. Now put him in the passenger seat and let's get him healed." Blaziken said, and Swampert nodded and put the grass type in the car and they went to Rustboro City and got Sceptile healed at the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks for you help." Blaziken said with a smile. "Anytime, and let me guess he was running his mouth again wasn't he?" Nurse Chansey said. "Yup, he loves pushing Blaze's buttons even if it means him getting his ass kicked." Swampert joked. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up can we just go already?" Sceptile said annoyed. "For once I agree with you Scep, come on Swampert let's go we've wasted enough time already. Catch you later Nurse Chansey!" Blaziken said as her Sceptile we're leaving the Pokemon center. "Right behind you!" Said Swampert he followed. "Have a nice day you three!" Said Nurse Chansey.

"So Blaze I was wondering where are we going anyway?" Sceptile asked. "I'm glad you asked we're going—" "On a trip in our favorite rocket ship swimming through the – ack!" Blaziken grabbed Sceptile by his throat. "Cut me off like that one more time and you'll be tasting my claws!" "Got it." She released her grip from his neck,

"Now then as I as was saying we're going on a trip more like a cruise through the region." "Sounds interesting enough will be like last time?" "Not at all Scep since someone competent is behind the wheel this time." Swampert said. "Now if you two are done flapping your cocksuckers in the wind I'd like to go now."

So then they we're off and in case you were wondering they were rolling in it's a 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle.

-Time Skip 1 hour—

"Blaze I'm bored can cut your hair with a Leaf Blade?" Blaziken almost immediately hit the brakes and her blazing fist at Sceptile, "Touch a single lock of my hair and you're gonna live to regret it!" "Hey Swampert how come whenever she threatens me you never help me out? You have a type advantage over her!" "Because if I did that it would give you permission to piss her off with no repercussions." Swampert said without looking up from his magazine. "Also I have 2 type advantages over her but even with that she'd still be difficult to beat." During the convo Blaziken continued driving. "Why is that?" "Because although I have a high special defense, I have low defense and you seem to forget that she is also a fighting type."

"Oh yeah that explains why she hit that Snorlax with a Sky Uppercut and knocked him in the ocean." "Exactly." Swampert said. "Hey Blaze why did you hit that Snorlax anyway?" Sceptile question. "He was blocking the way." Blaziken responded. "Ight then. HEY check it out Mt. Pyre let's go there!" Sceptile said excited. "No." Blaziken quickly said. "Why not, you afraid of the dead Blaze?" "No do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Figured that, you never remember when you do something bad" Swampert said. "But Blaziken and remember clear as ain't that right Blaze?" "Don't remind me I've never seen so many ghost types in my life." Blaziken shuddered. "Anyway it was the same day we were dumb enough to let you drive." "Don't you mean smart enough Swampert?" "No I know what I said now then it started when you started driving recklessly through route 122 and was skidding all over the road."

"I was drifting!" "Believe me I've seen drifting and that wasn't it, it looked more like Brian O'Connor in 2 Fast 2 Furious." "Hey that's cold man I have feelings you know!" Sceptile said pretending to be offended. "That right? Well when I actually Burt them let me know." "Anyway as the drawbridge was coming down you couldn't and went on the ramp and sent us flying toward the mountain!"

"So? We didn't hit anything when we went flying, did we?" "Of course not we landed safely and had a nice relaxing ride home." "Really?" "No Scep! After you sent us flying when we landed we destroyed 14 tombstones! As if that wasn't enough we wound up coming across some pissed off Haunter and Banette!" Swampert shouted. "Yep and then the Haunter used Hypnosis and put us to sleep." Blaziken added. "That's it?"

"No Scep it got worse, them they used Nightmare on us and that would have been torture for me if I didn't have Mint Berry on me." "You know you keep lot of stuff hidden in your hair got in there?" Sceptile said while trying reach for Blaziken's hair before getting punched in the face. "Oww! What gives!" "I thought I told you not to touch my hair!" "Anyway after you two had about 2 hours of torture I was able to get the ghost type to calm down and stop your nightmares."

"Good to know Blaze but why did it take you so long?" Swampert questioned. "Well for one thing the Haunter were very stubborn and the Banette weren't even paying attention to me when I was talking." "Wow I sure got us in some pretty deep dog shit when I drove didn't I?" Sceptile laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Yup and if we have our way you'll never drive again."


	2. Vehicle Breakdown

**Truth is I am here once again to entertain you with another chapter. Now I'm gonna do now all of the Pokémon names are gonna change to the nicknames I have for gave them in the games.**

 **So here the names of the starters help you out:**

 **Sceptile- Trond**

 **Swampert- Murs**

 **Blaziken- Mercury**

 **Now that I got that out of the way. Let's go!**

As we rejoin the Hoenn starter on their joy ride they're really aren't having much joy. Mercury's car was completely totaled thanks to Trond and has smoke coming out of the hood. Normally she would pummel Trond into the pavement but she was too wrapped up in desperately trying to fix her car.

Trond was leaning on a tree while Murs was sitting on a rock reading a book.

"I hate waiting! Now I can see why you always get so aggro!" Trond said impatiently as Mercury was trying to fix her car.

"Ya know Trond it's almost funny. You're here complaining about waiting but YOU'RE the reason why we gotta wait!" Mercury spat.

"And how am I the reason? You know you always seem to think that everything negative that happens to us three is always my fault."

"That because it IS!"

"Oh prove it hothead!"

"No problem. Murs?"

Murs then got up from his rock and walked over to his bickering friends.

"(sigh) Here we go again Trond you seriously have a crappy memory if you can't remember that happened 2 minutes ago. Now pay attention as I jog your memory…."

FLASHBACK

 _The trio was relaxing on the Slateport beach. Murs was building a sand castle while Trond was laying on the sand taking in the Sun's rays._

 _'Now this is what we needed a little time to kick back and relax on the beach'_

 _'Ya know Trond this has to the best idea you've ever had. As a matter of fact hold this!'_

 _Murs then took a handful of wet sand and chucked it at Trond hitting him directly in the face._

' _Ptttb! Ugh! Come on man! What was that!'_

' _I'm pretty sure that was a clump full of sand slapping you in the face.'_

' _Hey how you didn't do that to Mercury?'_

 _'Because she would of seen and caught it then throw it back at me.'_

 _'Whatever man. Where is she anyway?'_

 _'She's in the beach house talking to her friends.'_

 _'She actually has some other than us?'_

 _'Funny I'd love to see you say that to her face.'_

 _Murs then went back to his castle as Trond laid back down or so it seemed._

 _Across the beach Mercury was inside the Slateport beach house talking to a couple other friends._

 _'And that's how my hair stays so long.'_

' _Amazing. You seriously deserve an award putting up with that guy Trond' Said Anaheim the Golduck._

' _Yeah it still puzzles me how you haven't killed him yet. That guy's a train wreck.' Barked Nightmare the Houndoom_

' _I grew up with the guy, him and Murs. When you've know them as long I have you get used to it. Usually.'_

' _Speaking of Murs how is he?'_

 _'Why ask me Ana? Just ask him yourself.'_

 _Anaheim looked down nervously trying not to answer the question. She's had feelings for Murs to the point where almost everyone knew except for Murs._

' _You need stop hiding and let that guy know how you feel.' Nightmare said_

 _'I would but what if he doesn't like me? I'm just an ugly Golduck….' Anaheim said slumping down to the floor._

' _HEY! Don't give me that crap! You're not ugly, if anything you look the best out of all of us. Your feelings for him are too strong to back down!"_

 _Nightmare was doing her best attempt to motivate her friend as always looked on the bright side.(pretty ironic being a dark type)_

 _Anaheim then stood up having new found confidence in herself._

 _'You might be right Nightmare I think I will give it a shot."_

 _Anaheim then walked out of the beach house towards Murs._

 _'You NEED to consider being a motivational speaker because that was very moving.' Mercury said still astonished by everything Nightmare said._

 _The dark type blushed as she was flattered by the complements._

' _It was nothing I hate seeing my friends doubt themselves and think so low.'_

' _I couldn't agree more I think she gonna have him hooked immediately.'_

 _'Yeah let's go spy on her!' Nightmare barked._

 _'I'm right behind you.'_

 _EEEERRRR! CRASH!_

' _The hell was that Mercury?' Nightmare wondered_

 _'I'm not sure but I'm hoping it's what I think it is."_

' _You know you need to stop thinking the worst. Look on the bright side for once!'_

' _You seem to forget about the grass type I'm friends with.'_

 _'That's another thing you need to give him a break. One of these days he's gonna make you very happy.'_

 _Nightmare walked out the beach and stopped in her tracks as she saw quite the atrocity across from her._

 _'Or he could just make you livid beyond belief.'_

' _What makes you think-'_

 _And before Mercury finished her sentence she stopped in her tracks as she looked at the beauty placed in front of her eyes._

 _Her Chevelle crashed, thrashed and totaled into a tree. The tree was in pretty bad shape too as a fire broke out from the hood of the car and completely blackened the bottom of the tree. Tons of leaves scattered around and on the car most of them burned to ashes because of the fire. And coincidentally enough Trond was behind the wheel with his head through the windshield knocked out._

 _Mercury was boiling her wrists flared up to a scorching inferno that would even hurt Nightmare if she got too close. Nightmare turned to the side to see her friend slowly walking towards the vehicle with a scary look in her eyes. She quickly jumped in front of her to stop her._

 _'N-Now Mercury let's be reasonable!' Nightmare said trying to halt the Fire-Fighting types movements._

 _'Give him a chance you said.' Mercury gritted her teeth stomping closer to the car._

 _'It was probably an accident!'_

' _Give him a break you said.'_

 _'Come on don't do anything hasty.'_

' _He'd make me happy you said.'_

 _'Aw man!'_

 _Nightmare ran over to the crash and desperately tried to wake up Trond._

' _Trond get up!'_

 _No response_

 _'Come on snap out of it!'_

 _Trond mumbled slightly._

 _'What was that?'_

'… _.urrrr….stupid….dog'_

' _(barks) Oh I got your stupid dog!'_

 _Nightmare leaped onto the back of the car with malicious intent._

 _'To think I was trying to save your ass!'_

 _'OWWWW!'_

 _Nightmare used Crunch on Trond's tail effectively waking him up._

' _What gives! OH SHIT!'_

 _'Trond this has to be the dumbest thing you could have ever done.'_

 _'Wait a sec Mercury I know you're mad but—_

' _Zip it!'_

 _Instead of pummeling him she was too worried about her car or what was left of it._

 _'Ugh let that be the last time I stick my neck for you boy! Come on Anaheim!'_

 _Anaheim quickly got up and followed Nightmare as they left the beach._

 _END FLASHBACK_


	3. Going On Foot

"And that what led us to this." Murs finished.

"Well hey it wasn't that bad- OWW"

Mercury threw her wrench at him.

"It is bad because I don't think this is repairable!" Mercury said as she walked closer ready to strike. Trond instinctively started backing up.

"At least watch where you are walking before Mercury pounds you into the ground." Murs said

"Can it mud boy I'm running for my life—OOF!"

As Trond turned around to run and crashed into a mysterious figure.

"Hey idiot watch where you're going!" Trond spat

The figured moved closer causing the trio to be wary.

"Who are you?!" Trond yelled

The figure didn't respond as it kept moving closer, making them more nervous by the second. Mercury's wrists flared as she was preparing to attack the figure as it was about to turn around.

"Excuse me but I do not wish to fight. I apologize for bumping into you as I was just floating here blocking your path it seems."

The mysterious figure turned around to be a Solrock. The rock-psychic type looked petrified as saw the intimidating glare Mercury gave it before she calmed down and approached the Solrock.

"Please do not hurt me I was only trying to go to park near Verdanturf Town! I deeply apologize!" The Solrock said in a terrified tone.

Murs slowly walked closer to the Solrock to calm her down.

"Please calm down we are not going to harm you. We are just in a bit of a problem and were getting a little unsettled."

"Forget that! You bumped into me! And look at what you've done. You've messed up the natural good looks of Trond the most hippest, most happening dude around!"

Trond charged up a Leaf Blade and ran towards the Solrock until Mercury hit him with a Sky Uppercut stopping him dead in his tracks.

Mercury finally calmed down as the flames on her wrists went out and she walked towards the Solrock.

"Please pay him no mind he has an inability to keep his mouth shut." Murs said

"Oh that is a relief I was about to try and escape as I do not endure grass type attacks well"

Mercury then put a hand on the Solrock and smiled.

"Eh don't sweat it I took care of that by the way I'm Mercury that's friend Murs and my other friend Trond."

"I am Phoenix, it is nice to meet you three."

"Same here"

"Although is not my business, what was troubling you so much that you were so upset?"

"Take a good look Phoenix."

Mercury pointed at the crash as Phoenix moved over to it as her eyes widened at the damage.

"I am quite fond of Chevrolet as they make the best muscle cars in my opinion. However I do apologize for what happened to yours." Phoenix said

"You don't need to apologize seeing as you didn't do it."

"If you do not mind me asking, how did this happen?"

"I'd tell you if I knew, but Murs saw it. Speaking of which how did he do that when I had the keys the whole time."

"Well that because-

Trond got up and pushed Murs away as he finished.

"-I HotWired the car and as soon I hit then gas I swerved into a tree."

"That wasn't right to steal Mercury's car and you've made matters worse by crashing it."

"Shut up rock head! I just wanted to take it for a spin!"

"Trond please refrain from name calling I was just telling you-

"You ain't gotta tell me shit!"

"Trond calm yourself before I give you a knuckle sandwich!" Mercury threatened.

"Friends let's settle down please I do not like confrontation."

"You're right Phoenix I'm just ticked over my car."

"I understand Mercury but let me see if it is fixable."

Phoenix then started to circle around the car. As she was moving around it the every bit of damage was surveyed and a possible solution was being determined.

"Hmm… it does not look manageable." Phoenix said sadly.

Mercury hung her head and put her hands over her eyes and shook her head she prepared for the worst as the sun-like Pokémon continued looking around to hope for a good solution. Trond slowly walked to Mercury and put his arm around her. Murs then followed suit.

Phoenix then approached the trio and did not look happy.

"I am very sorry but you car totaled beyond repair…." Phoenix said sorrowful

Tears formed in Mercury's eyes as a harsh reality came crashing down on her. The impenetrable barrier she put up for years as she sobbed onto Trond's shoulder.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything Mercury I only wanted to have fun I didn't want this to happen." Trond apologized

"That car meant everything to me. I had ever since my parents put me inside it before they ran away promising to come back for me…"

"I know you hate talking about it but, what happened to your parents?" Murs asked

"They were killed while trying protect me from a rampaging Gyarados." Mercury said between sobs.

"And while before they left they gave me this."

Mercury pulled out Ruby from her hair that shined bright enough to make the sun have a light shine off of it.

"This was passed down from my family for generations and it's the only thing I have of them left now."

"I deeply apologize for this but all hope is not lost. You can still do some sightseeing." Phoenix said optimistically

"What are you talking about my car done, you said it yourself."

"That is true but you can still walk to each destination."

"Ok but, how am I supposed to get to Johto on foot?"

"Funny you mention that because I have 3 passes for the S.S. Tidal." Murs said

"Well that's convenient but how are we going to get to Lilycove City in time when we are all the way here in Slateport?" Trond questioned

"I believe I can be of some assistance." Phoenix said

"How so?" Mercury said.

"Just grab hold of me and do not let go."

The trio did as they were told held on Phoenix's rays. Then they all vanished into thin air as Phoenix used Teleport. Next what seemed like only a few seconds amazed the trio as Phoenix brought them to Lilycove.

"Hey you are amazing we're here!" Murs exclaimed.

"I swear I will never diss teleportation you're something special Phoenix." Trond said.

"I am very flattered at your compliments thank you but you must board the ship before they leave without you."

They all hurried on the ship as it was about to set sail. Mercury ran off the ship.

"Mercury what are you doing?!" Murs yelled.

"Go on ahead I'll only be a second!" Mercury responded.

She then ran quickly off the ship and hugged Phoenix.

"Catch you later Phoenix, I'll miss you."

"I was a pleasure meeting you and your friends, and I will hope to see you again soon."

'HONK' "Last call before we set sail!"

"Oh! Please hurry so you do not get left behind."

"Ok! See you later!" Mercury said as the ship took off in to the sunset.

Phoenix looked at the ship until it faded away from her sight.

"I will miss them even if one of them did try to attack me…"


	4. SS Tidal

**Truth is I'm back from hell and I'm still hotter than the sun. Another chapter is coming at you. Enjoy!**

The trio just barely made on to the ship as it said off the port of Lilycove City. A loud horn blared as they took off, the commotion of the other passengers talking filled the ship.

"Welcome to the fast ship S.S. Tidal! Our top of the line jet engines allow us to over waves and fast moving currents. We will notify you when we have arrived in Olivine City so until then please enjoy yourself!" A Kindra said guiding them on the ship.

"Thank you very much." Mercury said

"We've wasted enough time! It's time for some fun! Let's—WHOA!" Trond said as he walked ahead and got ran over by a fast rolling Electrode.

"Hey! What gives?! How about you look where you are going?!" Mercury yelled at the Electrode as it quickly rolled down the ship and out of sight.

"Mercury worry about that later let's see if Trond's okay." Murs said

Mercury nodded as they made their way over to the grass type who was still laying on the floor. As they approached his body electricity was crackling around him as he struggled to move. Mercury held Trond down as Murs checked on him.

"Hey! That hurts! Oww! Be gentle with those paws Mercury!" Trond yelled as he kept flinching under the fire-fighting types grip.

Out of quick rage Mercury flared up her hand squeezed Trond's tail. Her blazing talons digging into his skin as he cried out in pain as she released her grip on.

"Will you shut up you big baby?! Murs is seeing what's wrong with you. And for the record these talons!" Mercury motioned to her hand moving her talons around.

"Whatever, Murs what's wrong with me?"

"Well other than your low IQ nothing really." Murs joked.

Trond rolled his eyes at the comment as Mercury chuckled softly.

"Very funny Murs."

"But Electrode's static did paralyze you."

"You gotta be kidding." Trond deadpanned.

"If I was you'd be moving, but you're not are ya?"

"You're getting a kick of this aren't you?"

"Well this IS quite amusing so yeah."

"Also I don't have anything to cure your paralysis so you're screwed."

Trond got wide eyed then paled.

"Come on Mercury let's carry him to the cabin."

Mercury then stood up and put Trond over her shoulder as Murs led them to the room. Murs used his pass to unlock the door and they entered the room. It was a moderate sized room with a ocean like rug and blue walls to match it along with three beds and a giant TV.

"This place ain't half bad, nice and cozy a girl could get used to this." Mercury said looking over the room.

"Yes, it's quite a beauty, I'm also glad that it has enough beds to accommodate all of us." Murs agreed

"That's a relief! Remember what happened on the S.S. Anne?" Trond said

"I'd rather not Mercury damn near killed you cuz of what you did."

"Yep I'll never forget that. The room so cramp and only had one bed so we had so share it."

"Uh huh that had to be the single most uncomfortable moment I've ever had." Murs shuddered

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad!"

"Wasn't that bad?! I got no sleep that night, Murs wouldn't stop snoring, and to top it all off you're hands were roaming the whole night!" Mercury exclaimed

"So you didn't enjoy it?"

"I swear if you weren't paralyzed right now I'd beat you senseless." Mercury rubbed her temples trying to calm down.

"Anyway Murs since I can't move what are we gonna do?"

"Well WE are gonna look for a nurse and get ahold of the Electrode that ran you over. YOU are gonna stay here for the time being."

"What?! And what am I supposed to do until then?!" Trond cried

Mercury put Trond down and sat him in a chair and grabbed the TV remote.

"How about (clicks the TV on) you just enjoy the tube, and well be right back."

Mercury and Murs left then walked out of the room to the hall and the same Electrode that ran down Trond.

"Hey there's the guy who hit Trond!"

Mercury wasted little time as she sprinted down the hall to get the fleeing Pokémon. The electric type proved to be quite the nuisance with its blinding speed. Mercury was starting to get angry as she was struggling to keep up. But she was never one to give up so easily, putting some heat on her legs she was able to close the gap.

The ball Pokémon wasn't aware of the fire-fighting type chasing it until it stopped moving.

"Huh?"

The Electrode moved its eyes around to see what caused it until Mercury leaped up and landed in front of it startling it in the process.

"(pant pant) I finally got you. You know almost made me break out in a sweat."

"You also so paralyzed our friend." Murs said as he walked up.

"I don't know who you guys are but I'm sorry if I caused any trouble but my nieces ran off again and I'm scrambling around just to find them!"

"Oh well we didn't know. Sorry for snapping on you." Mercury apologized.

"No problem I should have been looking where I was going."

"It's all good. Need any help finding them?" Murs asked.

"Oh I don't want to bother you with that!"

"It's no trouble we we're on our way to try and look for our nurse for our friend so maybe we can find your nieces on the way." Murs reassured

"Oh well I appreciate that I'm Mumbles by the way." The Electrode said.

"Murs, and this is Mercury nice to meet you."

"I hate to be impatient but, what does your nieces look like?"

"Oh they shouldn't be too hard to find they are Plusle and Minun."

"Ok then let's all split up and find them."

With that they all scattered throughout the ship. Mercury looked on the top floor, Murs looked around the middle floor and Mumbles looked on the bottom floor.

-1 hour later—

The bottom floor was pitch black as Mumbles descended on the floor. It was completely dark everywhere making it impossible to see. This didn't faze him because he quickly lit the place up using Flash. As he continued to look around not a soul was found down there and so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Mumbles was about to turn to the stairs and leave until he heard a sound. Hoping it was his nieces he moved closer to the noise. With each movement the noise kept getting louder until the thing making the noise was under Mumbles's light. Frightened at first he quickly calmed down as it was just a sleeping Mightyena. Not wanting to wake up the wolf like Pokémon Mumbles quietly left.

"Hmm…well they weren't there I just the others had better luck…."

(Middle floor)

Murs watched everything carefully. Every movement, every corner, every door for the miniature electric types. He was about to give until he spotted a Chansey. Although they were trying to find Plusle and Minun, himself and Mercury were also trying to find something to cure Trond's paralysis. He approached the Chansey, tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Excuse me Miss but you wouldn't happen to know if there's any medical staff ship?"

"I am apart of the medical staff. What can I assist you with?" Chansey smiled

"I have a friend that is paralyzed."

"I am terribly sorry but we do not have any healing items at the moment."

"Oh well, thanks anyway."

Out of options and out of time Murs made his way upstairs to regroup with Mercury.

(Top Floor)

Mercury made her way to the top floor only to find that the only space there was the captain's office.

'There's no other place so they have to be here…' She thought.

Mercury knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Said a voice behind the door.

Mercury turned the knob slowly and entered the room. The captain was a Kabutops and to his sides were Plusle and Minun heckling him with a barrage of questions.

"Ooh ooh! Captain where's the poop deck?" Plusle said bouncing around.

"Well it's-"

"Wait! Captain I know poetry want to hear?" Minun said excitingly

"Why not? Let's hear it!"

"Okay! There once was a man from Nantucket-"

Before Minun could finish Mercury quickly ran over and covered her mouth.

"Excuse me but are you the captain?" Mercury asked

"Yes I am are you enjoying the voyage?"

"It's great but if it's not too much trouble I need to get these two back to their Uncle he is very worried."

"All right and thanks a lot I was getting exhausted trying to keep those two entertained"

"Not a problem, come on girls your uncle is looking for you."

"Okay bye-bye Captain!" The two said as they waved goodbye and jumped onto Mercury's shoulders.

Mercury then started to make her way to the middle floor.

Minun then perked up and said something first. "Hello stranger who are you?"

"Well aren't you two the cutest? I'm Mercury what's your names?"

Plusle spoke, "I'm DeeDee and this my sister Phoebe!"

"Well it's nice to meet you two."

"Is Uncle mad at us?" Phoebe said timidly.

"No but you did give him quite a scare by running off."

Mercury walked with them until she met up with Murs and Mumbles.

"Found them, they playing with the captain."

"Phoebe, DeeDee!"

"Uncle Mumbles! Sorry for running off."

"It's quite all right girls. Ok say goodbye to the nice lady."

"Bye Mercury thanks for playing with us!"

"Anytime girls. Bye"

Mercury then left and met up with Murs in the cabin.

"Judging by the fact Trond still isn't moving I'd say you didn't find anything."

"Nope, I saw you find the girls though."

"Yup they were messing with the captain."

"Ya know although I do enjoy you to talking but 'I'M STILL PARALYZED HERE?!" Trond shouted

"Oh yeah, don't worry I got you." Mercury then reached in her hair and pulled out a Paralyze Heal and sprayed it all over Trond.

Within second Trond's body loosened up enabling him to move once again. Murs and Trond then looked at Mercury wider eyed.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me that you had a Paralyze Heal the whole time!" Murs said dramatically.

"Yup!"

"And you didn't tell us?!" Trond exasperated

"Nope."

Murs and Trond looked at each other and then back at Mercury. "Why not?!" They said simultaneously.

"You never asked."

 **Truth is that was my longest chapter ever. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. SS Tidal 2

**Truth is the next chapter is finally here. My bad for the delay I was busy writing other stories.**

The trio was in their cabin trying to enjoy the rest of the cruise. Trond was watching TV and changing the channel every 5 seconds hoping not to see the same thing Every time. Mercury was taking care of Murs who was lying in bed after getting sea sick. See the thing was that Trond thought it was a good idea to go on the outside deck. Everyone was in agreement that is until 10 minutes in Mercury heard a retching noise only to find Murs leaning over the ship.

"Ugh I feel like shit. Damn why does kind of stuff have to happen to me?" Murs questioned.

"Well that's easy Trond lost the ability to move for a while, and I lost my car so you had to lose something." Mercury responded

"Man I want to be off this boat ASAP I can't relax like this!"

"Calm down Murs in no time at we'll be off this boat and in Olivine City before you know it." Trond said optimistically.

In a matter of minutes Murs's condition hadn't improve much and Mercury was starting to worry a bit. Trond was focused on flipped through the channels to even notice. The whole time he complaining about every channel showing Keeping Up With The Pikachu's. From a mix of concern and annoyance of Trond's complaining she was going to step out to get a cure for Murs. The fire had done her best and was able to put Murs to sleep so while he was snoozing she left.

"Hey Mercury, where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and find something to help out Murs. Just stay here and keep him company if he wakes up."

"Like I have a choice there ain't shit else to do here. Oh hey, bring me back a gift!"

"Pfff yeah I'll bring ya a gift with a boot in your ass!"

Mercury headed out the door and explored the ship again in hopes of helping out the water type. She decided to go in to the catering area. The amazing scenery that was painted on the walls had taken her aback part of her just want to sit and appreciate the art but she had to pass. Walking around the perimeter of the area there were booths of other Pokémon, some were eating and others just talking. Not wanting to disturb the ones eating she opted for the ones socializing. She first walked into a booth that had a Dusclops and Center talking.

"Hey, can you help me out a sec?" Mercury said

The Gengar disappeared into thin air as Dusclops just sat like nothing happened.

"Hey where did your friend go—

"OWNED!"

Mercury had no time to react as the Gengar reappeared behind her and struck her in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. She turned around rubbing the of her head ready to hurt the ghost type.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Ease back it's just a little fun I like to have with strangers." Gengar snickered

"Very funny look I don't have time for jokes my friend is sea sick and I'm trying to find some medicine for him."

The Dusclops got up and approached her. "Hmm.. Well we don't have that could help but we got a friend in the next booth over that could."

"Really, well thanks."

"For a price."

"Figured…"

Mercury said goodbye to them as she walked over the booth in question. Inside was a Kadabra sitting on one end a group of Paras on the other. She approached the group and tried to greet them. However the Paras were immediately frightened by her despite Mercury not doing anything. The Paras were shaking with fear and ran behind Kadabra.

"Excuse me but I was told that you were that you are the Pokémon to go to for medicine."

The Kadabra looked forward not even acknowledging Mercury yet. The psychic type appeared to be deep in thought even with the Paras clinging to his giant mushroom like a magnet. Kadabra inhaled deeply and exhaled. Mercury didn't know whether to say something or just wait as the expression on Kadabra's was unreadable. The Kadabra turned to face her and eyed her up and down before he finally spoke.

"An ancient proverb one said that a man of faith does many things. Greetings fire type I am the Energy Guru here to serve you top quality herbs at cheap prices."

"Herbs? What's that?"

"It is an ingredient from plant that are used to heal and revive the wounded. You have come to me seeking herbal medicine. That I can grant you. Now what is it that you need?"

"I have a friend that is sea sick and I need something to heal with before the ship stops."

"Sea sickness you say? Hmm…. What type is he?

"Water and ground."

Kadabra looked offended as if Mercury was lying to him.

"Do you question my intelligence fire type?!"

"No. Where is this coming from?"

"You say that your friend is sea sick but is a water type. Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!"

"No sir! I just want to help my friend I know it's sounds impossible for a water type to get sea sick but it happened you have to believe me!"

The Guru closed his eyes and began levitating while in a meditating position. He hummed low thinking of the future. The psychic type then did a double front flip and handed Mercury a purple herb.

"The ancient proverbs were always on to something revolutionary. With that being said I give to you the Special Herb. It is the rarest of it's kind and the strongest ever made. I only give to few people so be careful with it."

"Wow thanks Guru. How can I repay you?"

"With $1500"

"Tch that's funny usually something like this would cost $4000. Not that don't appreciate the low price, but why so low?"

"I am a Pokémon of simple tastes and peaceful living. That and I'm not a cheapskate."

"Thank you very much Guru. I'll seeing ya."

"Farewell fire type."

Mercury then paid him and put the herb in her hair and left the catering area. As she was making her way back to the cabin she was hoping the herb would work. Despite the minor setbacks earlier Mercury was enjoying the cruise. Traveling was nothing new to her but going abroad to another region was really something special to her. Mercury started to imagine all the sights and sounds she would come across in Johto. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a Chansey.

"Oh I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry about that."

"Oh that's quite alright Miss, by the way I think I've seen around here. Where you with a Sceptile and a Swampert?"

"Yes I was just getting some medicine for the Swampert."

Mercury pulled out the herb to show it to Chansey.

"Oh my. Where did you get that from?"

"The Kadabra over there. Why?"

"Oh dear, although that Kadabra is generous to a fault his products have a slight problem with it."

"Like what?"

"The products work but they are extremely bitter." Chansey said sadly.

"Oh. Well do you have anything better?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Take this."

Chansey then handed Mercury a black colored spray bottle with a question mark on it.

"What is it?"

"That is a Secret Potion it the best Potion known to man. It doesn't work like a regular one because it made especially for healing ailments worse than your typical status problems."

"Okay thanks."

Mercury left to go to the cabin. She put the Secret Potion in her hair and pulled out the Special Herb. It seemed like an eternity with how long she stared at it. Feeling that she was at a crossroad she contemplated tossing the herb or keeping it. Eventually she kept it as although it was bitter it might still be needed for a rainy day. Mercury made to the cabin, grabbed the knob and turned it slowly before going in.

"Hey Trond I'm back!" Mercury announced.

"I noticed." Trond replied hardly paying attention.

"You finally found something watch?"

"Yup dig this Mercury it called Tokyo Extreme Racer it's the most entertaining racing show I've ever seen."

"Good to know. How's Murs?"

"Snoozing. Did you get any medicine?"

"Yeah I got a Special Herb."

"Isn't that herbal garbage bitter as fuck?"

"Yeah so then I got a Secret Potion."

"Will it work?"

"Only one way to find out Trond."

Mercury lightly shook Murs and woke him up. Murs let out a big yawn before sitting upright.

"Now Murs this Secret Potion should heal you. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay hold still."

Mercury sprayed the all over Murs. Then she rubbed the stuff in to make it goes in.

"Well Murs, how do you feel?"

Murs groaned as his immune system was fighting at a rapid pace thanks to the Secret Potion. It quickly help the water type out as in a matter of 20 seconds he returned to normal. Murs inhaled deeply and exhaled in delight feeling a lot better.

"Much better. Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it."

HONK! HONK!

"Attention passengers we have arrived in Olivine City! Thank you for choosing the fast ship S.S. Tidal!" The Kingdra announced over the PA.

The trio left the cabin and headed for the exit. Murs was glad it was almost over but Trond was so glued to the TV he wanted to stay. After some reasoning from Murs and a power noogie from Mercury he followed them.

"I wonder what is going to happen in Olivine?" Trond said

"Only Arceus knows. It's up to us to find out for ourselves." Murs said

The trio took a last look of the ship and walked out.


	6. Olivine City

**Come one come all to the next chapter of The Hoenn Joyride. My bad for taking so long I was working on other stories. Enjoy!**

The passengers one by one stepped off of the ship to the shore side wonder that was Olivine City. Some stretched out their muscles while others took a second to take in the city's atmosphere. But the very hollowed few had their vision obstructed by the blinding flash that lit up the Olivine Lighthouse. The trio stepped onto the pier feeling relieved, refreshed and restored.

"Mmm... nothing like the smell of fresh air in the afternoon to make you feel good." Murs deeply inhaled the air.

"I'll say now that has to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"And what's that Mercury? A Teddiursa eating honey? Ha!" Trond sneered

 _POW!_

Mercury connected with a vicious Sky Uppercut that knocked Trond into the water. Trond rubbed his jaw but still tried to snicker. Murs eventually stuck his hand out as Trond grabbed it, the grass type made sure to have a firm grip on Murs as he pulled him out of the water. Trond still tried to laugh at his own joke until out of the blue he shouted and fell onto the pier holding his tail.

"What's wrong with you?" Mercury asked

"Well aside from my jaw, I think someone bit my tail!"

"Bit your tail?" Murs tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey wait, Look!"

Mercury pointed towards the shallow water to a school of Carvanha laughing. Trond glared at them but it only made them turn their laughter into guffawing.

"Keep laughing you little punks I got something for ya!"

Trond lunged at them before Murs held him back.

"Hey! What gives? I was about to give them the wet work!"

"Yeah and then you'll complain about their Rough Skin."

"Whatever. They'd still be in more pain than me."

"That might be true but I don't feel like getting my hands dirty."

Trond blinked and looked at Murs cross-eyed trying ponder if he was serious about what he just said.

" _Dirty?_ That's sounds so idiotic coming from you Mr. Muddy Water!"

"And? I can't be clean?" Murs questioned

"Dude! You're a _Ground_ type and you live in a house made of twigs!"

"Actually I'm a Water _and_ Ground type but I see your pointTrond smiled at this hoping that Murs was finally seeing things his way. "Good now let me wail on those Carvanha."

"No." Murs shook his head dragging Trond up the pier.

"Aw come on! Their Rough Skin can't hurt me."

Mercury stifled a chuckle as she wanted nothing more than to laugh in his face. Trond was lying through his teeth and she knew it so she decided to humor him.

"Really, and why won't it hurt?" Mercury said with heavy sarcasm.

"Because I'm an indestructible master of war!" Trond said proudly.

Mercury called his bluff and hit him with a Fire Punch causing him to cry out in agony. Mercury admired her work as she left a black fist print on the grass types back. Her amusement didn't last long as the school of Carvanha saw what had transpired and was obnoxiously laughing. The uproar of them was so unsettling that other Pokémon around them started complaining. The Carvanha were guffawing to the point of running on Mercury's nerves.

"Indestructible huh?" Mercury said

"Man these guys are annoying. Come on let's go." Murs said him and Trond were walking off the pier. The water type formed a bit of cold mud in his hands and put it on Trond's back. The grass type exhaled at the cooled feel of the mud against his charred up back.

"Thanks Murs I needed that."

"Don't sweat it. Hey Mercury, you coming?"

Mercury averted her gaze from the Carvanha to answer the question.

"In a sec just need to handle some business. I'll catch up with you."

Murs left with Trond off of the pier leaving Mercury with the Carvanha. The sharp toothed fish looked at her with a smile whereas she didn't even crack a smirk. She balled up her hand into a fist and had fury in her eyes. All of the Carvanha were frozen at the edge of the pier trembling at Mercury's intimidating glare. One tried to go underwater but she grabbed it before they could make a move. Her fists came raining down on each of them, blow by blow one fainted after another before they were all out cold. She inhaled sharply as the impact of their Rough Skin on her knuckles hit her like a lead weight.

"Now _that's_ how you handle a nuisance." Frazier the Poliwrath said as he walked up to Mercury.

"Yep they were funny at first but then they just ran on my patience."

"Pretty much the how it goes with everyone that sees them. You're new in town, where are you from?" Frazier asked.

"Hoenn."

"Cool I got friends over there. I'm Frazier."

"Mercury."

"Nice, hey I saw a Swampert and a Sceptile walk past here. Are they with you?"

"Yeah they're my friends."

"Ok they were walking that way (points left), you want to follow them?"

"In a sec but I gotta see a friend in the Lighthouse."

Mercury continued to talk with Frazier as the walked up the pier. The water type stopped her for a second and pointed at something.

"Hey look at that!"

"It was the first thing I saw off the boat and it's a beauty..." Mercury said looking at the marvelous sight.

What they were looking at was a group of Krabby who looked as calm as they possibly could. They were sitting on top of the logs along the pier peacefully blowing bubbles out of their mouths. Mercury found herself lost just staring at the bubbles as they were beautifully shining off of the sun that was halfway set across the orange sky. Frazier snapped his fingers rapidly to make Mercury focus again. The fire type sighed deeply wishing that she could have that kind of peace but knowing who she's friends with she came to the stark horrible truth that it would never happen.

Frazier continued walking with Mercury until they reached the Lighthouse. He bid farewell to her and walked off. She opened the door to the Lighthouse and began her ascension to the top of the structure.

Trond and Murs were famished from the ship ride so they looked through out the city to find a place to cure their hunger. Not too far they found a nice restaurant. It was large and blue with an atmosphere saying 'I want your money!'

"Styles' Divine Cuisine huh?" Trond said reading the sign above the building.

"Sounds fancy. Want to go in?"

"Most def man I haven't eaten in a while."

The two enter the restaurant, a large space fit with multiple tables with blue velvet covering, two long bars with every soda and drink known to Pokémon and a dance floor. The lights were slightly dimmed with soft relaxing music playing in the background. Murs and Trond stood for a couple of minutes just taking the place in.

"Excuse me gentlemen I know the place is nice but your holding up the line." Said a Froslass standing behind a receptionist desk.

"Oh sorry about that. This place is amazing." Murs said snapping out of it.

"Please you haven't had the food yet. Now, table for 2?" The Froslass asked

"Yes, please."

"Very good that will be $5400 please."

Trond and Mercury looked at each other before rapidly searching themselves for any kind of money. Murs was about to panic before Trond started whisper to him while keeping himself facing the Froslass who was waiting patiently.

"Hey Murs spot me on this one I'm assed out right now."

"Wish I could but I'm broke too."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because we both agreed to let Mercury hold all the money and she isn't here right now"

"Well where is she?!" Trond raised his voice a bit.

"Probably still at the pier."

"I hope it broke."

"Trond!"

"Excuse me gentlemen but is there a problem." Froslass said breaking up the conversation.

Murs grinned nervously "Well heh heh you see we-"

"Trond, Murs! How's it going?" A lone voice said

The two including the Froslass looked everywhere to find out who said that but everyone was paying them no mind as the diners were eating casually talking amongst themselves and the people on line were either talking to each other.

"Did you say that?" Trond asked the Froslass

"No."

"It's good to see you two again! Glad to see you finally made to Johto to see my restaurant." The voice said

"There it is again! Are you sure you didn't say that?" Murs questioned

"I didn't say anything I promise you." Froslass reassured

"I apologize I forgot again." Out popped a Dugtrio startling everyone.

"Whoa where did you come from?" Trond questioned

"The ground?" The Dugtrio said

"How do you know us?"

"Trond it's me! Styles? Remember from that hot ass cave near Lavaridge Town?"

"Uh huh sure. Shows how much you don't know because when we went there we met a Diglett named Styles."

The Dugtrio shook their heads in disbelief while everyone else that heard him except Murs just laughed at him. Trond stood confused not know why people were laughing.

"Trond?"

"Yeah Murs?"

"That Dugtrio _IS_ the Diglett we met!"

"He's still not all the way up there, is he Murs?" Styles asked

"Nope."

"Figures. Now I couldn't help but notice you have a lack funds?"

"Yeah Mercury usually carries the cash but she isn't here." Trond chuckled nervously

"Should I throw them out sir?" Froslass asked

"Not at all they are V.I.P's it's on the house follow me guys."

"Wow thanks man!" Trond said as him and Murs followed Styles.

"No trouble, have you seen our menus online?"

"I did a little but the special for today made me laugh." Murs said.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well it was a burrito with a side of fries for $1699.99."

"And funny part was?" Trond questioned.

"That you could get both separate and pay a hundred dollar less." Murs finished

"That's what's special about it." Styles smiled

"Same old Styles still trying to finesse people. You'll never learn huh?" Trond laughed

"(scoffs) You think I'm ripping them off now? Read this."

Styles ducked back underground for three seconds and popped back up with a piece of paper. Murs picked up the paper and turned it over to reveal an advertisement made by Styles restaurant on it. The water type skimmed it before reading it aloud.

"Styles' Cheesecake Eating Contest. Think you have a stomach like a Swalot? Prove it here! Eat a whole Cheesecake and win $100000." Murs read.

"Yup and put these flyer's all over Johto and now I got all these suckers-"

"Shh." Trond lowly shushed him before anyone heard him.

"I mean customer buying these at $4000 a pop. I tell you I'm gonna be rich as bitch!"

"Genius plan man!" Trond cheered.

Over in a near by booth a Clefable pushed her plate away containing a half eaten cake and was groaning loudly. Styles laughed to himself as he knew that another $4000 was coming his way.

"Excuse me a sec, good try miss that'll be $4000 thank you!" Styles said trying not to sound cocky.

The Clefable was trying to move him away but was unable due to a huge feel of discomfort coming from her stomach. She got up from her seat to reveal a huge bulge in her chest.

"Well goddamn greedy! How much cheesecake did you eat?" Trond asked

"Trond that isn't cheesecake this Clefable is about to give birth." Murs said

"What?! This ain't a hospital, and we don't deliver!" Styles said

"People we have an emergency, can anyone help us deliver a baby?" Murs announced

All of the customers turned back and looked each other then in massive stampede made a beeline for the door. One by one the entire place was empty leaving nothing but tablecloths halfway on the floor and chairs knocked over. The three blinked as the they were the only ones there along with the pregnant fairy groaning in agony. Trond and Styles tried to run away as well but Murs held them both back preventing them from escaping.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Trond and Styles begged

"No way! We are not leaving this Clefable alone it's up to us to birth her kids."

"But Murs I faint when I see flashing lights Murs! Murs I panic attacks when I get paper cuts! Murs I wet the bed when I see blood Murs!" Trond panicked

"HEY! Calm down man! Relax. Ok?" Styles said trying calm Trond.

"But-"

"(slaps Trond) Never mind that just find a phone and dial 9-1-1!" Murs said

"9-1-1 got it!" Trond ran out the restaurant.

"What's the area code?" Trond ran back in and asked.

"9-1-1 man! That's all you need!" Murs said

"Hey wait! There a phone in-" Styles tried to say to Trond

"OK!" Trond ran back out

"Here..." Styles finished.

But then dashed back in and slapped Murs!

"Don't slap me!" Trond said before he left again Murs was gonna chase him before Styles used Magnitude and to hold him back.

"Now Murs I need towels, some hot water, and a half pint of Heineken make it half a gallon!" Styles ordered

"Got it but what's the beer for?"

"That's for me."

"Why?"

"I already know what it's like to see a Pokémon give birth!"

"Knock it off with the jokes! Let's get this table out of the way!"

"What's your name miss?"

"Linda OHH!" The Clefable before groaning from a contraction.

"Ok Linda OHH! Lie back in this booth over here!"

The Clefable did as told and lied back in a booth and lifted her legs up a bit.

"OH! It's coming OH OH it's coming!" Clefable shouted

"And I'm leaving Styles take over!"

"No way! You said you were a free safety for a football team you take over!"

"I lied I was the water boy!" Murs confessed

"Well her water just broke boy!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Man it's a real pain climbing up here. Silkk is just lucky that we're cool or else I'd let him hear it." Mercury complained to herself as she made to the top of the Lighthouse.

"Talking to yourself again? Sometimes I worry about you Mercury." Said Silkk the Ampharos laughing.

"Oh shut up! At least I bothered to come up here. You should be grateful!" Mercury spat

"Good point. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Silkk asked hugging Mercury

"It's been pretty good me and the gang just came out here on the S.S. Tidal not too long ago."

"Word? Ight then. Where's the others?"

"Who Trond and Murs? They went to go eat. I wanted to chill back with you for a sec."

"That's what's up I appreciate that."

"No problem, by the way how do stay up here without getting bored?"

Silkk blinked, "Are you kidding? Up here I get three hots and a cot, a perfect view of the city, and sometimes after the ships pull in the captains come and give me tips."

"Wow...are you making Jordan money with those tips?" Mercury said

"Well not yet but I _do_ have a penthouse, a Murciélago, and a Lopunny waiting for me at home." Silkk bragged

"Damn now that's like a dream life huh?"

"Yep and I hear all of the town gossip and I mean _all_ it."

This piqued Mercury's interest as she sat down on a nearby chair, "Really now? Let's hear it."

"Well few days ago at the Pokémon center..."

Ampharos began to spill every little secret, detail, and flat out private business of all Pokémon young, old and in between from the farm to the pier. Mercury stayed at the edge of her seat beaming with anticipation of the next piece of gossip Silkk let out. She was all ears laughing at all of the dirt the electric type had to offer. In no time at all she had enough ammo on authority figures to the where she do anything she wanted and blackmail anyone that tried to stop her.

"Oh my god! Did his rash clear up yet?" Mercury laughed.

"Ha ha nope! But-(Stomp)"

"Hey did you hear that?" Mercury asked

"Yeah it sounds like someone is coming up here." Silkk answered

"I hear heavy panting I think they're on this floor."

Trond then came up out of breath shaking Mercury before she pushed him off.

"(pant) (pant) need...help... Murs." Trond said breathlessly

"Take a deep breath and tell me again." Mercury said

"(inhales deeply) Murs and I are trying to help Styles in his restaurant."

"Ok with what?"

"A Clefable is giving birth and-"

"Say no more Silkk I'll see you later, Trond let's go."

"Help me! Help me somebody please!" Styles cried.

Mercury walked in with Trond in tow.

"Ok Trond where is she?" Mercury asked

"She over there with the baby sticking out like this." Trond pointed over to where Murs and Styles were with the Clefable while covering half of his face.

Mercury went over to the Clefable and crouched as she began to talk to her.

"Ok miss I'm here to help now you need to listen to me carefully."

"Ok OHH thank you!" The Clefable said

"Now I need you to focus on breathing during your contractions. Ok?" Mercury instructed

The fairy nodded and was breathing slowly.

"Ok...ok breathe in... breathe out..."

Mercury helped her breathing until Trond fainted just watching. The fire type reached in her hair and pulled out a gas mask and gave it to Murs. He then put it on Trond and told him to breath as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Hey I think I see it coming out!" Styles said

"Ok now miss on 3 I need you to gather all of your strength, brace yourself and give everything you have and push. Ready?"

Clefable nodded.

"Ok 1..."

Murs wipes off the sweat off his forehead.

"2..."

Trond holds on to Murs tightly while he's trying to breathe.

"3 PUSH!"

Clefable shouted out as she pushed while everyone except for Mercury screamed with her. After minutes of torture and massive ear raping small cries were heard as tiny Pokémon appeared.

"Oh... it's a boy and a girl." Mercury said as she held out the baby Cleffa.

"Hello there." Murs said waving.

Styles would of spoke but he was to busy downing a half a gallon worth of Miller.

Trond came closer towards the two Cleffa "Dang for a baby boy he sure got a big-"

"Hey! That's the umbilical cord." Murs said

"Welcome to Johto!" Styles shouted

Paramedics arrived later to assist Clefable as Mercury put the fairy's Cleffa in her lap as she was helped out on a wheelchair.

"I think we've had enough fun for one city let's go!" Murs said

"But we didn't get to eat." Trond whined

"We'll eat in Ecruteak City. Catch you later Styles!" Mercury said waving at the ground type as the trio left.

"See ya!" Styles said. 'Hey wait!' Did she pay for her cheesecake?'


	7. Ecruteak City

**Don't lie you thought I forgot about this didn't you? Nah I just been so busy I've never had any time to get back to this. But without any further ado enjoy.**

After a rather eventful time through Olivine the trio was ready to move on, now they were headed to Ecruteak. Trond didn't feel like wasting any time so he took off by himself to the city. Mercury suggested going slow and sightsee rather than rush to get there. The fire type was calmly strolling up the road taking in the scenery. Without a care in the world and a sound in the distance Mercury was calm as the breeze that was blowing. She wanted to stop at the MooMoo Farm before even thinking of going after Trond. Murs decided to take the burden of going on just to prevent Trond from causing trouble. Upon gazing at the farm Mercury saw all the Miltank huddled together like they were talking, she paid them no mind and went about her business.

"Hey you, over here!"

One of the Miltank waved in the fire type's direction. At first she wanted to ignore it but she was in no rush to go to Ecruteak so she made her way to the farm.

"People said some new Pokemon the got off the Tidal." One of the Miltank said

"People talk too much. You actually know life outside the farm?" Mercury said

"But of course, if we didn't then we wouldn't have heard about that dumpster fire of a fiasco that happened in Olivine."

"You know about that?" Mercury questioned

"Know about it? We were the first to tell everyone!"

"That and a Blaziken beating up the Carvanha."

"Ooh don't forget about what happened with the Clefable!"

"Man Silkk must have some loose lips to tell you all of that." Mercury said

The Miltank all began to laugh as if the fire type had said something stupid to them. Mercury tilted her head looking at them completely confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

A few Miltank continue to chuckle. "Mercury who do you think told him about everything that goes on everywhere?"

Another Miltank turned to speak, "That spark plug wouldn't know squat outside that lighthouse if it wasn't for us."

"I take it from the look you're giving us now tells us that he also told that he's the eyes and ears of the city?"

Mercury was starting to wonder if they were psychic types in disguise. "He did. But how do you know my name?"

"Don't worry about it, and don't sweat it we told some things to him but not everything."

"Yeah everything we know goes anywhere and everywhere. And there's nothing that goes down that we don't know about."

"Like that Primeape going nuts and beating up everybody in Cianwood!"

The Miltank started laughing again and Mercury joined in on this. The fire type could barely keep herself from falling over. All of the Miltank had a different story of the raging Primeape. Apparently the fighting type terrorizing everyone from Johto to Hoenn. Hell he went as far as forcing the S.S. Aqua to sink, destroying the radio tower in Lavender, pounding the shrine in Ilex forest, and causing the Gyarados to rampage again at the Lake of Rage.

"Man if only I was around to see this, that would surely make my day." Mercury said

"Well if you want enterta-"

Before one of the Miltank could finish another one came running from up north looking excited.

"Girls, girls come quick you're missing it! Some idiot is chasing around a Solrock and they are going into the Brass Tower!"

"You mean the Burned Tower?" Mercury corrected

"Burned Tower? Yeah, yeah same difference whatever come on let's check it out!"

* * *

"Get over here you stupid bitch! I just want hit you with a Razor Leaf!"

"SOS! Mayday mayday! Assistance would be much appreciated!"

The Miltank were in an uproar of laughter at the sight. Half of them were leaning on each other and rest just started rolling on the floor hysterically laughing. Mercury was ready to join in on the merriment if she didn't see who was causing all of this. The fire type facepalmed and shook her head as Trond had multiple leaves glowing red trailing him looking as sharp as a razor chasing around the helpless Solrock.

"What a surprise, I decide to trust him and he does something to make me regret it. Well Mercury what have we learned today?"

Within a moment Mercury realized that Murs was nowhere in sight which made matters more infuriating for her. In a situation like this Mercury wouldn't hesitate to pounce on Trond but given the direction he was chasing the Solrock they were indeed heading for said tower so Mercury was in no hurry to give chase, and she watched the scene.

"Hey Mercury?" A Miltank asked

"Hm?" Mercury stayed calm putting her hands behind her head.

"You know that guy and who he's chasing?"

"Yep."

"You gonna stop him?"

"Nope."

"But he's gonna seriously hurt that Solrock!"

"Maybe."

"So why not stop him?"

"Karma."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Keep watching."

The Miltank continued to watch as the scene progress and Trond chased the Solrock into the Burned Tower. Meteorite's pleas for help echoed throughout the city but came to an abrupt end when a loud crash was heard followed by a shout.

"Like I said karma. Now give me a sec while I go collect his carcass."

What stood in Mercury's path was the Brass Tower. After what happened a couple hundred years ago only half the tower was left along with some charred pieces of wood and warning sign to get people to stay away due to the obvious danger. Eventually the fire type pushed the remains of the door aside and entered the tower. She came across a giant hole and inside was Trond desperately jumping up to climb out but to no avail.

"Oh hey Mercury, man am I glad see you! I can't get out of here!"

"No shit I thought you were baking biscuits, now explain something to me. When I let you go ahead of me I did that in confidence that you'd try to get something to eat like you said. Now unless that Solrock had some food with it you clearly lied to my face. What happened?" Mercury questioned

"Well see what had happened was I planned on doing that but then that Solrock just so happened to be wandering aimlessly so I just wanted to have a little fun and I had a Razor Leaf ready and the rest is history." Trond had a sheepish grin on his face.

Mercury shook her head in disgust. "Sometimes you truly sicken me."

"What it was just some harmless fun?" Trond feigned innocence

"The hell it was! Wait a sec where the fuck is Murs? I told him to go with you so something like this wouldn't happen!"

"Yeah...about that see he kept wrecking my fun so-

Mercury rubbed her temples "What did you do?"

"I got a Weepinbell to use Vine Whip and tie him to a tree."

"And the Solrock?"

Trond pointed over to a pole in the distance charred with ash marks scattered all over it, Mercury looked in said direction to find the Solrock visibly shaking in fear. The fire type carefully walked to traumatized pokemon. She held her hand out but it only caused the Solrock to back up further. Mercury held her hands up to show that she wasn't a threat however Trond had it completely spooked. Then the Solrock shuddered to something.

"P-please d-don't hurt m-me! I was p-passing by!" The Solrock shuddered

"Relax I'm not gonna- wait Phoenix?"

"Mercury? Oh thank Arceus you're here! Please restrain Trond he won't leave me be!" Phoenix begged

"He's down in that hole so he can't harm you but I'm about to pull him out."

Phoenix panicked "Wait I beg of you don't get him out!"

"Calm down I'll keep him in check he won't lay a finger on you."

"Are you sure. You aren't trying to deceive me?" Phoenix went behind the pole again.

"Why would I do that? Wait right here."

Mercury walked back over to Trond and grabbed his arms. The fire type started to pull and Trond went up slowly but the floor was starting to crack. Phoenix shouted words of encouragement to help motivate Mercury. Trond came up a little getting one leg out of the hole. But the weakened structure caused Mercury's foot to go through the floor a bit. The grass type was freaking out a bit thinking Mercury was about to fall through and join him. Mercury on the other hand kept a cool head and kept pulling. Slowly but surely Trond got out of the hole.

"Thanks for that." Trond said

"I'm sure you are, now where is the tree you tied Murs to?"

"Over near the Bell Tower."

Mercury sighed deeply. "Great just great, come on Phoenix."

The meteorite was now hovering at her side. "Ok, but I feel the need to ask, where are we going?"

"To go and find Murs." Mercury pointed at Trond, "You. Stay out of trouble." Mercury then left the tower with Phoenix.

* * *

Dozens of trees surrounded the path toward the Bell Tower. A soft wind made the occasional leaf fall to the ground making the atmosphere as calm as anyone could hope for. Mercury and Phoenix were getting lost in the scenery constantly looking up in the trees. The two looked upward at the top of the tower and saw Ho-oh flying high in a circular motion as golden specs descened from it's wings.

"Life would be a lot more wonderful if it remained as peaceful as this all the time." Phoenix said

"Agreed but people love to disturb the peace and give others nothing but headaches."

"Mercury I wonder, why would Trond do such a heinous act of tying up someone to a tree? Especially someone he referred to as a close friend."

Mercury shrugs "Girl that's something you have to ask him yourself."

"Does doing that come with the chance of him attempting to attack me?"

"Let's worry about that later and just get Murs."

Mercury and Phoenix look around the area and searched every tree they could find. Within a few minutes of thinking they looked upward to see that instead being tied to a tree like Trond said he was at the very top of the Bell Tower tied to a post. The two just stared at the tower before looking at each other.

"It would appear as though Trond mislead us for the most part." Phoenix said

"Yeah now we gotta go all the way up there just to get Murs down."

"Well no time like the present, let's get up there."

* * *

Trond had a twig in his mouth and a swagger in his step walking up the road. The grass type never expected Mercury to believe his lie but he's all the more glad it worked. He made his way to the Dance Theater, it was renovated last year and is now a dinner theatre. He went in and sat at one of the tables. A Vaporeon walked up to his table with a menu.

"Welcome traveler! May I take your order?"

"I tell you what surprise me, give the best stuff you got." Trond said

"Right away sir, I will be back momentarily."

In no time at all the Vaporeon returned with variety of plates. Trond thanked them and watched the show. The lights in the building dimmed and the grass type was looking at the stage. An Umbreon and a Jolteon walked in stage and performed a slapstick comedy routine. The crowd was in stitches and Trond couldn't help but chuckle himself. Then suddenly a Ursaring sat down at Trond's table.

"Wassup Trond? Your pops still giving it up in jail?" The Ursaring lightly shoved Trond

(Rolls eyes)"Memphis, it's sooo good to see you. Go bug someone else." Trond said sarcastically

"Hey punk I make the rules around here, and word is that you think you can knock me out. Can y'all believe this?"

The Ursaring got in his face and was trying to intimidate Trond with his crew consisting of a Hitmonlee, a Shelgon, an Electabuzz, and a Dusclops. The grass type stood his ground as not a single one of them even remotely striked any fear in him. Memphis scoffed and his crew continued to shake their heads with each Pokemon having a disgusted look plastered on their face.

"First off keep my dads name out of your mouth. Second yeah I did, what of it?" Trond spat

The crew got very offensive and immediately started to grab and push Trond eventually forcing the grass type against the wall. What once was a quite place was now filled with countless yelling and swearing. Employees of the studio was ready to break everything up however because no moves were used so they couldn't do anything. Memphis held his crew back to calm them down then turned to face Trond again.

"Y'all cool out I got him. Now take a long hard look at him because he obviously doesn't know that messing with us is clear sign that you want to die." Memphis said

"You right but I want to know why he would want to step to us?" The Dusclops said

"Good question Roberts. Well Trond, you heard the undead you want to mess with us that bad?"

"Damn straight, people know not to mess with me." Trond said

"Fool that's because you're already messed up in the head as it is." The Shelgon said

"Exactly my point Garcia! You can't mess up something that is already messed up." Roberts said

Laughs* "Man if you weren't so messed up in the head then you could see it then."

Memphis joined in as he and his crew continued to laugh and mock Trond. The grass type was ready to use a Leaf Blade and make a scene. He was no longer in the mood for jokes and he was getting tired of Memphis trying to make a fool of him Trond only let it slide when Mercury did it. Then he turned his head slightly and saw Mercury, Murs and Phoenix, coming through the entrance and smirked as an idea popped in his head.

"Screw off you honey sucking son of a bitch! You should be on your knees showing me some respect, Arceus knows I was gonna be your father but your mother too much of a whore!"

The crew started to yell and grab at Trond again. Memphis pressed his head against the wall scaring some of the customers. Roberts had one his hands glow a bright purple as he was ready throw a Shadow Punch. Garcia leaped in the air for Dragon Claw and the Hitmonlee charged a Mega Kick. Mercury bolted over to the scene while dragging Murs and spread her arms trying to break up the fight before it began.

"Hold up a sec man! He's cool I told you that before!"

"No way Mercury you need to make sure this asshole gets the hint. I don't care whether we got him shook or not Ali will kick the shit out of his ass!"

Memphis yelled and Ali the Hitmonlee tried landing a Rolling Kick on Trond before it was blocked by Mercury. Ali then leaped in the air putting his arms in an X formation as they began to glow for a Cross Chop. Mercury just barely side stepped it and connected with an Aerial Ace knocking the fighting type back and kept trying to hold back Memphis.

"All you doing is talking shit Memphis, neither you nor Ali can do anything!" Trond shouted

"Well of course not when you got this one blocking me and keeping you from getting these paws!"

"Chill for sec man! He is only fucking with you Memphis, he didn't mean anything." Mercury lied

"Like hell I didn't mean it! Fuck you and your shitty ass crew!" Trond spat

Some bystanders were terrified of the situation and began acting frantic. A few ran out the door while other too afraid to move thinking they might get attacked. The Vaporeon from earlier ran towards the commotion to try and calm them down. However before it could say anything Electabuzz charged at it with electricity surging from his fists. The Vaporeon shrieked at the menacing electric type and ran away with Electabuzz giving chase, quickly catching up and connecting with a Thunderpunch.

"Shitty ass crew?! Man you should be the last to talk, especially with they crew your pops kept!" Memphis said

"Motherfucker I'm telling you for the last time. Keep my father's name out of your mouth!" Trond warned

"Why it's not like his friends turned thier backs on him and turned into a prison style bitch!" Memphis spat

"Asshole!"

Trond had his blades extend outwards and illuminate in lime green then he hit a Leaf Blade that knocked Memphis back into his crew. Garcia shook it off and launched Dragon Rage with blue flames blasting against Tronds chest. Ali's arms flashed white and moved in an X formation again while he charged at Murs landing a Cross Chop. Mercury blocked Ali as he tried to land another Cross Chop then her fist was engulfed in flames then swung a Fire Punch but Ali ducked and she hit Roberts. The ghost type stumbled but recovered. Then his hands were being covered in a dark aura, he then launched a Shadow Ball right into Mercury blasting her against Trond and into the wall.

"Dammit you son of a bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" Mercury said

Police bursted through the doors forcing the scuffle to end. The fire type took two steps forward then gathered herself before leaping out of the building, Trond and Murs ran away in one direction while Memphis and his crew ran out in the other direction. Suddenly out came Entei from the back enraged and fed up with the scuffle frightening all of his customers.

The trio came together running out of the city with police officers gaining on them consisting of a Sandslash and two Sudowoodo. Murs burrowed underground to create separation while being followed closely by the Sandslash. The mud fish did a barrel roll and maneuvered his way around a group of Aron and Lairon but Sandslash mimicked his action and was closing in on him. Murs then did a nose dive going deeper into the ground, he curled into a ball as close as he could to dodge multiple Geodude that were spiraling all over the place. Sandslash used his claws to force the rock Pokemon out of his way, then used Agility and beamed through the dirt bringing himself a few inches from Murs.

The water type refused to look back as that would have only slowed him down and focused on what was ahead even though he could hear him catching up. Murs was about to panic when he heard Sandslash within earshot of him and if it couldn't get worse an Onix was burrowing adjacent to his direction. The Onix has his eyes nearly pop out of his head when he tried to prepare for the eventual collision. Murs was about to prepare for the worst once the Onix warned him to look out and he couldn't go over Onix beacause he was too big and he couldn't slow down without the Sandslash catching him. So as a last resort he used Mud Shot to just barely avoid crashing into the rock snake whereas Onix had closed his eyes tightly to brace impact, Sandslash wasn't so lucky as he collided with the Onix. The Sandslash hit the Onix head on and tumbled backward from the recoil Murs then burrowed upward until he was back above ground.

"Whew! Talk about dodging a bullet. I just hope those two make it out." Murs took a sigh of relief

* * *

Mercury and Trond were leaping from tree to tree recklessly trying to evade the Sudowoodo but their hops was nothing to scoff at. The two jumped from high branches to low branches and even criss crossed. Trond believed that if someone couldn't be out ran then they could be out maneuvered. The chase led to a narrow gap between two trees Trond wouldn't dare try to go through be because his tail would have gotten caught so Mercury grabbed him and leaped high in the sky. When she landed they were in the middle of a forest. Trond thought they lost them until they look behind to see the Sudowoodo right there. Mercury cursed and thought it was all over but a massive group of Pineco dropped from the trees and surrounded all of them. Trond suggested they back away slowly but the Pineco started to glow making everyone sweatdrop.

"RUN!" Mercury screamed

One by one the Pineco in synchrony used Explosion causing large clouds of smoke to appear. Mercury and Trond used this to run away, quickly making it out the forest and fell into an open clearing. When they stood up the two found themselves on a roof of a house. Mercury was about to jump down then Trond tapped her shoulder to reveal the Sudowoodo on the roof with them. The fire type didn't hesitate to grab Trond and once jump sky high only this time there wasn't a roof or a tree. Instead the land right in the middle of the Ruins of Alph. The two had finally lost the Sudowoodo and were panting heavily while Phoenix teleported beside the trio.

"Took you guys long enough. What happened, did they take some X-Speed or are you guys just that damn slow?" Murs mocked

"You should be the last person calling somebody slow!" Trond said

"Yeah, I bet the only reason you got away was by surfing through the mud." Mercury said

"Technically it is impossible to surf through mud. Furthermore there is no mud in sight so Murs was digging." Phoenix stated

"Whatever. So what do we do now Mercury?" Trond asked

"Hmm, well I was thinking was all hold hands and sing Kum by yah."

"But I don't have hands." Phoenix said

"You'll be fine Phoenix just visualize it as we get out of here." Murs said

"I suppose so, but where are we going now?"

"To hell." Trond said making Phoenix pale.

"He's playing, we're going to Violet City." Mercury said

The group headed out of the Ruins of Alph and continued down the path.


End file.
